clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Sneaky Peeky
Sneaky Peeky is the 17th episode of season 2, the 68th episode overall of Clarence.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/clarence-sneaky-peeky/EP018697990536?aid=tvschedule Synopisis The trio plans to sneak into a movie theater in order to catch a glimpse of the new Robofrog trailer. Plot Episode begins with Kellen Kellerman interviewing people before Robofrog trailer, Jeff was about to tell his excitement about the trailer, but Clarence interrupts him to tell he's excited about "Tom Blarps 3", Kellen Kellerman is about to leave, but Clarence looks at the camera and greets Belson. Belson was watching him on TV, then he turns off TV. Kellen Kellerman leaves. Dale arrives to announce that tickets for Tom Blarps 3 are sold out, however, who manages to answer three questions about Robofrog takes 3 tickets. Robofrog Fans answer all the question and Clarence, Sumo and Jeff are left without seeing the trailer, then Jeff gets too depressed. Sumo decides to get into the cinema to steal the Robofrog 2 trailer. They are seen in the work room, Jeff thinks Sumo is not gonna find the trailer, however he does. Clarence is drawing a heart in a Tom Blarps poster, the man who works in the cinema gets in the room and the kids leave. Jeff believes he must bring the tape back to the cinema, however, the kids want to see the trailer, so they go to Jeff's house to watch it in the basement, everything seems to be working good, until the camera burns and the trailer is ruined, Jeff gets depressed and goes to the living room to see Robofrog. At that time, Clarence and Sumo come up with their own trailer. Later, Clarence asks Jeff about how is Robofrog dressed, Jeff goes down to see what happens, and he explains how the trailer should be, then they start filming. After finishing the trailer, they go to the cinema, there all the viewers are angry because they can not see the trailer. Then Clarence, Sumo and Jeff give their own trailer to the man in the work room, so he puts it in the camera and everybody watch the trailer. When the trailer finishes, everyone gets up from their seats and leave, because nobody liked it. While people leave, Kellen Kellerman interviews some people to ask them about the trailer, Jeff doesn't want to tell that he made the trailer, so he says that it was a "bunch of guys doing the best they could", while Sumo believes that the film will be better than "Tom Blarps 3", Clarence is with the movie manager, watching "Tom Blarps 3", both laugh while seeing the "Who did it?" scene, then the episode ends. Characters * Jeff * Clarence * Sumo Minor Characters * Kellen Kellerman * EJ * Belson * Chelsea * Unnamed Purple shirted Woman * Unnamed boy with glasses * Unnamed Green-Overall Boy * Unnamed yellow shirted kid * Ashley's Friends (the short one) * Unnamed purple shirted man * Unnamed brown haired woman * Unnamed White Haired Woman * Unnamed yellow shorts lady * Unnamed School Nurse * Tappy Cards Kid * Dunkin * Robofrog Geeks * Cashier * Samuel * Emilio * Patsie * Dale * Guyler * Darlie * Gilben * Sammy * Fiari * Mitch * Heida * Mavis * Bully * Percy * Sean * Coco * Memo * Rita * Try * Vu Trivia * The episode was orignally scheduled for March 24, 2016 but for unknown reasons it was replaced by a re-run of Freedom Cactus. * The episode was released only on the internet on March 25, 2016. *This episode's title is a pun on the word "Sneak Peek". *When the trailer of the new Robofrog was burned, Jeff replaced all the burned parts with their footage from the Super 8 camera. However, only a half of the footage were survived. Episode Connection *This is the first episode where EJ appears without Sue. Cultural References *There're two movie posters of "Forrest Stump" and "Tom Blarps", which are both parodies of the 1994 film, Forrest Gump and the 2009 film, Paul Blart: Mall Cop. **it also referenced the "Stump Brothers", by the name only. *The episode's ending is a reference to an event in 1998 where Star Wars fans went into movies at the movie theater (with movies like A Bug's Life, Meet Joe Black and The Waterboy) to only see the preview of Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace and leave afterwards once the preview ended. *The trailer narration in the trailer for "Robofrog 2" is an obvious reference/parody to Don LaFontaine who was best known for his movie trailer along with voice over in television advertisements, network promotions, video game trailers, as the announcer on several television programs and for his quote "In a world...". *The Nannerz Filmz logo resembles the 20th Century Fox logo. Videos Clarence - Sneaky Peeky (Preview)-0 Reference es:Adelanto pt-br:O Trailer fr:Le Remake pl:Wczesny seans ru: Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jeff Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence Category:Episodes focusing on Sumo